As an electronic component housing package for accommodating an electronic component (hereafter also referred to simply as “package”), for example, there is a package composed of a dielectric substrate having a plurality of signal lines formed in a radial arrangement on the upper surface thereof. The signal lines are connected, via a plurality of bonding pads, to an electronic component placed on the dielectric substrate.